


John Wick Headcanon Delights

by ladychocoberry



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: A list-based series of John Wick Headcanons submitted from my tumblr account.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	John Wick Headcanon Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request: John Wick x female assassin reader HC pls. She really is a dangerous femme fatale

• The way you and John met was anything but normal. The two of you are trained assassins, each with a reputable name known in the underworld. The Baba Yaga and the Sleeping Beauty.

• You earned that nickname by your tendency to enchant your enemies with your beauty. Only for them to perish in a brutal death as they sleep.

• To complete these missions, you put on various disguises to conceal your true identity. Anyone who tries to reveal you also end up with the same fate, only this time they're wide awake.

• The first time you have met John Wick was at the Continental bar. He was sitting alone with a glass of untouched whiskey. You were intrigued to have the opportunity to meet the legendary Baba Yaga. So you sat next to him and introduced yourself. The introductions and first conversations were hesitant at first, but eventually the two of you hit it off well.

• As time went on John would later develop feelings for you. He first noticed when you accidentally slept onto his shoulder during a cab ride home. He let out a small smile and realized your skills weren't the only reason why you're called The Sleeping Beauty. You also developed feelings for John in return. His gentle nature, kindness and attentiveness won you over. But you decided to keep this to yourself in order to avoid ruining a partnership.

• Eventually neither of you could take it anymore and confessed your feelings to one another. Neither of you could contain your excitement. Since then, the two of you have been inseparable.

• The two of you have become a solid team whenever you work together on missions. With you using your charms & disguises and John using fists & weapons.

• Most times enemies find themselves developing sleeping problems. For they do not know which of the two is worse, the Baba Yaga or the Sleeping Beauty.

• When not embarking missions together, the two of you would rotate on solo missions. That way, you two can spend some quality time together.

• Other times it's either watching movies together, cooking, or training. With sex being an added bonus.

• When John proposed to you, it happened while you were patching him up. He held your hand, looked into your eyes and asked for your hand in marriage. You said yes but you were careful to not hug him too hard due to his bruised rib.

• Winston officiated the wedding with Dog being the ring bearer. Charon & Aurelio were there as witnesses to the matrimony.

• Eventually the two of you have decided to retire to spend the rest of your days in peace. And/or to start a family.

• The legacy between the Baba Yaga and the Sleeping Beauty lives on in the underworld. And it continues to haunt them as none would dare to awaken them from their peaceful slumber.


End file.
